Driving the Knife
In any story, there comes a time when the villain does something at his or her most evil to someone. In other words, the villain metaphorically drives the knife through the audience's heart, propelling the story forward. There are many ways he or she can do it: *Killing or inflicting pain on an important character. *Leaving the main character to his physical or mental doom. *Kidnapping or making off with someone. *Imprisoning an important character. *Pushing aside another force, like the police. In other way, these villains would prove themselves not only despicable as this may also double as acts of MEH (though it's not always the case), but also proving themselves as heinous, if not threatening force to be reckoned with. Examples 'Live Action Movies' *Captain Vidal: Callously smashes an innocent peasant's face with a bottle and in the final climax pulls his gun and shoots his own stepdaughter. *Noah Cross: After Jake Gittes unveils his shady motives, Cross manages to escape and make off with Evelyn Mulray's daughter, ending the movie a free man. *Edwin Epps: When Patsey is tied to a post, Epps grabs a whip and lashes her savagely. *Davy Jones: Turns against Mercer and strangles him with his tentacles, though the first time he performed the act of Driving the Knife is sending the kraken to destroyed the ship that Will Turner goes aboard after escaped from Flying Dutchman against his father's will, though it's later revealed that Will survives. *Principal Agatha Trunchbull: Locks Matilda in the chokey until Miss Honey arrives and saves the film's heroine. *Miles Quaritch: Guns down the Na'vi settlement while drinking a nice cup of joe. *Falcon: Carries Stuart Little to the edge of the Pishkin Building's roof and lets him go, causing Stuart to plummet into a dump truck. *The Green Goblin: Virtually drops Mary Jane to her doom until Spider-Man saves her. *Mola Ram: Tears out a prisoner's heart and lowers him down into a pit of boiling lava. *Queen Bavmorda: Turns Willow's army, including her daughter Shorsha, into pigs. *Judge Doom: Displays his evil nature when dunking a cartoon shoe into a pot of boiling dip. *The Rancor: Grabs up a Gamorrean guard and stuffs him into its mouth, consuming him whole. *Bill Sikes: Callously beats Nancy with a cane, killing her. *Grimm Jim: Guns down Judy's husband, taking over the saloon. *The White Witch: After Aslan is tied down on the Stone Table, the White Witch declares, "In that knowledge...despair...and DIE!", then callously stabs him with a knife. *Indominus Rex: Releases pterosaurs both to crashed Masrani's helicopter to killed him and have them slaughtered numerous Jurassic World Visitor includes Zara Young. 'Animated Movies' *Scar: Ignoring Mufasa's desperate pleas, Scar looks deep into his eyes and hisses "Long live the king", then shoves him over a cliff to his doom. *Lots-O'-Huggin' Bear: After Woody and Buzz save his life, Lotso callously leaves the toys behind to fall into a refuse incinerator instead of pressing the emergency stop button. *Mor'du: Shoves Merida down and prepares to swallow her whole until Elinor springs to the rescue. *Jafar: Turns into a snake and prepares to crush Aladdin. *Shan-Yu: Realizing that Mulan interfered with his plan, Shan-Yu grabs up his sword and slashes her across the side. *Darla Dimple: Floods Mammoth Studios to get Danny and the other animals booted out of Hollywood. *Nigel: Feigns an injured leg to lure Sylvio the guard to come to him but knocks him out with a chloroform rag before bird-napping Blu and Jewel. *Muska: Takes Sheeta hostage and makes off with her and the crystal. *Charles Muntz: Sets Carl's house on fire and makes off with Kevin. *Archibald Snatcher: Makes an attempt to kill Eggs when he seizes power over Cheesebridge; in the climax, after falling into the briehemoth, he grows into a giant monster and snatches up Winnie a la King Kong. *Gaston: After the Beast spares his life, Gaston whips around and literally stabs him in the back before falling to his death. *Dr. Facilier: Knocks Ray to the ground and treads on him, snuffing out his light. *Scroop: Slices Mr. Arrow's lifeline unnoticed. *Stromboli: Locks Pinocchio in a cage. *Mother Gothel: In the beginning, she kidnaps Rapunzel as a baby to use her magic hair. Later, when Flynn Rider steps in to rescue the princess, Gothel stabs him with a dagger. *Queen Grimhilde: Tricks Snow White into eating the poisoned apple. *Lady Tremaine: Locks Cinderella in the attic to keep her from gaining the glass slipper. *Sharptooth: Jumps onto Littlefoot's mother and clamps down on her back, fatally wounding her. *The Black Mouth: Crashes its way through the ice, engulfing all the sea animals. 'Cartoons/Anime' *Isaac Ray Peram Westcott: 5 years ago, Westcott captured Nia Honjou, the Second Spirit, when she was trying to find happiness. As soon as she found happiness in human society have become a Manga Artist, Isaac Westcott sent Ellen Mathers to capture her. Isaac succeeded in capturing her and spread lies to all her fans that she had disappeared because she had a discussion with her director (where Isaac Westcott also killed her director too). Having everything ready, Isaac did everything to make her go in Inverse, including many inhuman torture... but that was not all. In Volume 13, it is revealed that Westcott erased Nia's memories via a Realizer and exposed them to her after five years of preperation, causing Nia suffered from a even more murderous Villainous Breakdown than Tohka and Origami had, causing her went Inverse. Then, Westcott ripped Dark Nia's crystal from her heart and placed it on his chest, gaining the power of Beelzebub and thus becoming a Demon King. This crime is considered to be one of Westcott's most shocking crimes ever, making more fans of Date A Live start to hate him even if they were impressed by him. *Obito Uchiha: Indirectly causes death of Naruto's parents through his failed attempt to destroyed Konoha with Kurama in the day when Naruto was born soon after released the said Tailed Beast from Kushina's body (though it was shown that Minato and Kushina was killed by Kurama as the desperate attempt to preserve his short-lived freedom, from certain point of view, it is Obito whom actually the one whom murdered them). *Black Zetsu: Revealed it's true loyalty to Kaguya by turned Madara into Kaguya's vessel, though the first time it did this by have Sage of Six Path's sons to fought against each other where their clashes lasts even after they reincarnated several times which ended once their latest incarnation, Naruto and Sasuke put an end of it. 'Video Games' *Kessler: Causes Trish's death, which turned out to be reluctantly done to trained his past self Cole. 'Live-Action TV' *Gordon Walker: Tortured Leonore's pack in spite the fact that they never pose threat to humans. 'Books/Literature' *Mulgarath: Turns against the dwarves and sends his goblins to murder them. *Polyphemus: When Odysseus and his sailors enter his cave, Polyphemus snatches up two men and devours them. *Esplin 9466: Knocked Tom and have him turned into Conrtoller until his death. *Roose Bolton: During the Red Wedding, Roose betrayed Robb Stark and stabbed him right into the heart with a knife, killing him. *Pope Heidens: Not only he orchestrated the death of Lady Baruch and destroying Linley's innoncence, Heidens had also put Linley into prison and attempted to crush his spirit with Radiant Baptism. Quote Gallery NOTE: The limit is for 20 pictures only Polyphemus devouring sailors.png|Polyphemus devouring sailors Captain Vidal murdering a peasant.png|Captain Vidal murdering a peasant Scar pushing Mufasa to his doom.png|Scar pushing Mufasa to his doom Category:About Villains Category:Bond Destruction Category:Villainous Events